Alphabet
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Menceritakan segelintir kisah diantara Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya yang diawali dnegan huruf A sampai Z. AkaKuro. Incest. Drable. Special late birthday fict for siucchi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alphabet**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **AkashixKuroko**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. Incest. Kumpulan beberapa drable(?)**

 **Special late birthday fict for siucchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** neh.

Akashi Tetsuya menatap jengkel sosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang berstatus sebagai kakak kembarnya, sedangkan yang ditatap sedemikian rupa justru sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri—memilah deretan _dress_.

"Kau lebih suka yang mana, Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuurou—pemuda yang terlahir 3 menit lebih awal dari Tetsuya melempar tanya. Sepasang manik _crimson_ nya melirik kearah sang adik yang duduk manis di bangku tunggu.

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk diam dan tetap menatap tajam sang kakak.

"Cepatlah memilih, Tetsuya. Ini sudah toko keenam yang kita kunjungi dan masih belum ada yang sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Tetsuya menghela napas panjang. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

Seijuurou itu jenius—semua orang tau itu. Namun, Tetsuya pernah mendengar, jika orang jenius itu cenderung memiliki kebiasaan aneh. Begitu pula dengan Seijuurou.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang kakak, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Seijuurou—memaksa pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya itu untuk berpaling sejenak dari acara memilih pakaian.

Azurenya menatap tajam Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , hentikan hobi anehmu itu."

Seijuurou mengangkat alis, "Hobi aneh apa?"

"Hentikan hobimu untuk mendandaniku seperti perempuan karena aku ini **laki-laki** tulen!"

.

.

 **B** oneka.

Seijuurou melirik sang adik yang tengah berbaring diranjangnya. Dahinya mengernyit heran ketika ia menyadari bahwa pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tengah sibuk memandang langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan _sticker_ buatan Tetsuya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya tanpa repot-repot menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah bercumbu dengan tugas OSIS.

Tubuh Tetsuya berguling kekanan—menghadapan sang kakak. Bantal bersarung merah milik Seijuurou dipeluk erat.

"Sei- _kun_ ," panggilnya.

"Hm?" Seijuurou hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sepasang _ruby_ nya masih sibuk memandangi deretan tulisan yang tengah ditekuninya.

Azure Tetsuya menatap lekat sang kakak. Ia menghela napas ketika mendapati Seijuurou tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Tidak jadi."

Kali ini Seijuurou yang balik badan, ia memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan sang adik yang kini tengah menenggalamkan kepalanya pada bantal kesayangannya, "Ada apa? Katakan saja."

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya, azurenya menatap kearah lain, wajahnya agak bersemu merah—Seijuurou mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang Tetsuya saat itu juga, karena demi apapun, Tetsuya sungguh menggemaskan.

"Kau menyimpan boneka kelinciku dimana?" bisik Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya, "Hah?"

"Boneka kelinciku. Ada dimana?" kali ini Tetsuya menaikkan nada suaranya dengan paras yang semakin memerah.

Sang kakak terdiam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa juga, memancing tatapan tajam dari sang adik.

Seijuurou melangkah mendekat, ia duduk disisi sang adik dan menepuk kepalanya, "Waktu itu kau menyuruhku untuk menyimpannya dan tidak akan memberikannya padamu karena kau ingin tobat dari boneka itu. Tetsuya lupa, hm?"

"Aku tidak lupa. Tapi, Sei- _kun_ , sudah tiga hari aku tidak bisa tidur karena tidak memeluknya."

Seijuurou menyeringai, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang adik.

"Bagaimana jika kau ganti memeluk yang lain saat tidur? Aku contohnya. Dibandingkan dengan boneka lusuh itu, aku jauh lebih hangat _loh_ Tetsuya," tawar Seijuurou sembari mengumbar senyum nakal.

BUAK!

Dan pukulan bantal dari adiknya tersayang menjadi jawaban dari tawaran mulia Seijuurou.

.

.

 **C** ake

Kulkas dua pintu dibuka lebar, kepala berhiaskan surai biru muda melongok kedalam. _Azure_ nya menyapu segala hal yang ada didalam sana. Beberapa puding dan buah potong yang tersimpan rapi didalam kulkas digeser demi mencari keberadaan asupannya.

Nyonya Akashi yang baru saja memasuki dapur mengernyit heran melihat tingkah si bungsu yang seolah terhisap masuk kedalam kulkas. Gelas kaca yang tadi dibawanya diletakkan disisi _counter_.

"Tetsuya sedang mencari apa?" tanyanya wanita bersurai _baby blue_ sebahu itu lembut.

Tetsuya menoleh, matanya berbinar menatap sang ibunda—meski wajahnya masih tetap datar, " _Okaa-sama, vanilla cake_ Tetsuya kemana?"

Akashi Tetsumi menaikkan alisnya. Teko berisi air panas kembali ia letakkan disisi _counter_ , "Bukankah sudah Tetsuya habiskan kemarin?"

Pintu kulkas ditutup kembali oleh Tetsuya, pemuda itu beranjak mendekati sang ibunda yang nampaknya tengah sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk ayahnya, "Tapi kemarin malam Tetsuya masih menyimpan sepotong disana."

Tetsumi menoleh, menatap geli putranya yang masih merajuk. Sesaat kemudian ia teringat, jika putra sulungnya tadi baru saja dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda.

"Tetsuya menyimpannya didalam kotak makan berwarna biru muda?" tanya Tetsumi. Tetsuya mengangguk membenarkan. Seingatnya semalam ia memang sengaja menyisakan satu kue buatan ibundanya untuk disantap sepulang kursus.

"Tadi _Okaa-sama_ melihat Seijuurou membawa kotak berwarna biru muda kekamar. Mungkin sudah dimakan—"

Tetsumi melongo menatap putra bungsunya yang langsung melesat menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Cinta Tetsuya pada segala hal berbau vanilla memang tidak main-main.

BRAK!

Tetsuya membuka pintu kamarnya—dan juga Seijuurou—dengan kasar. Sepasang _azure_ nya langsung membulat begitu melihat sosok kakaknya tengah memakan sebuah benda berkrim putih dari kotak makan berwarna biru muda—itu dia. Kue vanillanya.

Pemuda mungil itu langsung menghampiri Seijuurou, kotak biru muda direbut kasar, membuat Seijuurou yang baru saja menyuapkan potongan kue berjengit kaget.

Tubuh Tetsuya langsung lemas begitu mendapati kotak makannya kini telah kosong melompong. Kuenya sudah lenyap ditelan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Tetsuya kecewa.

"Kau menyebalkan, tidak berperasaan, kejam. Itu kue terakhirku. Aku membenci—"

Tangan mungil ditarik mendekat, sementara lengan Seijuurou yang terbebas memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya hingga pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu jatuh kepangkuannya. Bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi mengutuknya dicumbu mesra.

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya. Ia mengerang kala lidah Seijuurou membelai bibirnya dan mendorong benda lembut berperisa vanilla kedalam mulutnya.

Seijuurou melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika seluruh kue vanilla yang tadi sempat masuk kedalam mulutnya berpindah kedalam mulut adiknya. Ia menyeringai begitu mendapati paras adiknya memerah.

"Kukembalikan kuemu, Tetsuya."

.

.

 **D** asi.

Tetsuya bangun kesiangan pagi itu. Salahkan Seijuurou yang memaksanya untuk ' _begadang'_ semalam karena kedua orangtuanya tengah pergi untuk urusan bisnis dan tidak membangunkannya.

Pemuda itu langsung beringsut turun dari ranjang, diabaikannya rasa nyeri pada pinggangnya. Tak ada waktu untuk meratapi tubuhnya yang remuk bukan main, pelajaran Kagetora- _sensei_ terlalu keramat untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik saja.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Tetsuya menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya. _Bedhair_ nya ia rapikan seadanya, kemeja biru muda ia kancingkan asal-asalan, dasi hitam miliknya hanya ia kalungkan dilehernya tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk menyimpulnya. Jas seragam yang tergeletak diatas ranjang diambilnya dan hanya ia sampirkan di bahunya. Ia langsung berlari turun setelah menyambar tas sekolahnya.

Ketika sampai diruang makan, ia melihat sang kakak telah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan berniat untuk berangkat.

Seijuurou menatap heran adiknya yang penampilannya begitu awut-awutan, "Kau mau berangkat sekolah?"

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti panggang, sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan _bedhair_ nya agar terlihat lebih rapi.

Akashi sulung menghela napas, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati adiknya, "Padahal aku berniat untuk menyuruhmu istirahat di rumah saja hari ini. Tubuhmu pasti belum pulih karena kegiatan semalam."

Sepasang azure mendelik tajam, Seijuurou yang ditatap sedemikian rupa tak merasa takut sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa takut? Dimatanya Tetsuya justru terlihat seperti kucing yang tengah merajuk.

Kedua tangan Seijuurou memegang bahu Tetsuya dan memutar tubuh mungil itu hingga bisa berhadapan dengannya. Lalu tangan itu bergerak menuju leher, meraih kain berwarna hitam yang hanya menggantung dan mulai sibuk dengan benda itu.

Tetsuya yang melihat tingkah kakaknya hanya mengrnyit tak mengerti. Roti panggang jatah sarapannya sudah habis, begitu pula dengan segelas susu vanilla hangatnya.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Seijuurou sembari menepuk pelan dada Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu menunduk, menatap dasinya yang sudah diikat oleh kakaknya.

Seijuurou beranjak dari duduknya, ia tersenyum melihat adiknya, "Kau harus berlatih memasang dasi Tetsuya, karena dimasa depan yang akan mengikatkan dasi untukku adalah kau seorang."

.

.

 **E** mpat.

"Tetsuya _cchi_ , berapa angka favoritmu- _ssu_?"

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang baru saja membuka botol minumnya menoleh kearah pemuda bersurai pirang—sebut saja Kise Ryouta.

Jemarinya menjepit dagu, otaknya berpikir keras. Angka favorit? Tetsuya tidak ingat apakah ia memiliki hal semacam itu karena jujur saja, hal itu bahkan tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya.

"Em—"

Kise masih bertahan menunggu Tetsuya yang berstatus sebagai pujaan hatinya yang tengah berpikir. Dalam hati ia merapal doa, semoga saja angka favorit pemuda kesayangannya itu adalah 8—nomor _jersey_ nya.

"Uh—"

Tetsuya masih sibuk berpikir sembari mengeluarkan gumaman _absurd_ —tanda ia tengah berpikir keras—yang membuat Kise gemas setengah mati. Sumpah, dimata Kise saat ini, Tetsuya yang tengah berpikir keras terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun yang kesulitan memilih antara permen atau es krim. Begitu menggemaskan.

Berapa?

15?

Tetsuya menggeleng samar. Bukan 15. Meskipun 15 adalah nomor _jersey_ nya, namun Tetsuya merasa jika nomor itu tidaklah terlalu istimewa.

Lalu?

 _Azure_ nya yang semula menatap lantai beralih menatap sekeliling _gym_. Diamatinya satu persatu teman-temannya yang tengah berlatih dibawah awasan kakaknya. Ia membayangkan dirinya tengah menatap mereka semua dalam keadaan memakai _jersey_ mereka, dan pandangannya jatuh pada sosok kakaknya.

Ah. Itu dia.

Tetsuya beralih menatap sosok Kise yang tengah menatapnya berbinar-binar. Ia mengulum senyum manis.

"Kurasa angka favoritku itu empat, Kise-kun."

Dan jawaban jujur dari Tetsuya sukses membuat Kise mengalami patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

 **F** irst Kiss.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Seijuurou ketika ia mendapati adiknya itu sibuk dengan televisi yang tengah menayangkan _dorama_.

"Sudah," jawab Tetsuya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun dari televisi.

Seijuurou menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping sang adik. Namun, perhatiannya tidak tetuju pada televisi, melainkan pada ponsel pintarnya yang tengah menyajikan berita-berita terkini.

Hening meliputi keduanya, hanya suara televisi yang mengisi ruangan luas tersebut. Tetsuya masih fokus pada adegan di televisi, dimana tokoh utama perempuan dan laki-laki tengah beradegan romantis dibawah atap toko yang sudah tutup ditemani dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur.

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya melalui sudut matanya, dalam hati ia terkekeh mendapati ekspresi sang adik yang masih tetap datar namun sepasang azurenya menatap serius kearah layar kaca.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi, ia mendengus pelan kala adegan romantis didalam dorama tersebut menjadi-jadi, bahkan kini dua tokoh itu tengah berciuman mesra.

Tetsuya terlihat menghayati tontonan di depannya, keberadaan sang kakak bahkan diacuhkan begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, adegan dihadapannya itu sedang menuju manis-manisnya dimana sang perempuan mengaku bahwa lelaki itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Ciuman pertama ya?

Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca kearah sang kakak, "Sei- _kun_ , ciuman pertamamu siapa?"

Yang ditanya menoleh, menatap heran kearah adiknya, "Kenapa tanya seperti itu?"

"Penasaran. Sei- _kun_ 'kan sudah pernah pacaran beberapa kali sebelumnya."

Seijuurou mengangguk samar, "Oh, jadi kau cemburu?"

"Lupakan saja," ucap Tetsuya datar.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ memutar kedua matanya ketika mendengar tawa pelan Seijuurou. Jengkel juga ditertawakan seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin memukul kakaknya tersayang itu. Ah, ide bagus.

"Berani memukulku aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini," ucap Seijuurou. Bibirnya mengulas seringai.

Tangan Tetsuya yang sudah berancang-ancang akan melancarkan serangannya legendarisnya langsung turun menuju posisi semula. Lebih baik ia menuruti ancaman Sejuurou atau nanti malam ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa tidur.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Tetsuya selalu menjadi yang pertama?" Seijuurou berucap tiba-tiba.

Tetsuya menoleh, sepasang _azure_ nya menatap sang kakak yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya, "Oh. Kupikir kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan mantan pacarmu."

Seijuurou tepuk dahi. Adiknya ini benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Padahal ia berharap bocah biru itu akan tersipu malu dan selanjutnya Seijuurou bisa mempraktekan segala hal yang kini tengah menari-nari dibenaknya.

Lupakanlah. Saat ini ia tengah berhadapan dengan Akashi Tetsuya yang memang darisananya kurang peka.

"Tetsuya sendiri bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ciuman pertamamu."

Jari menjepit dagu, kepala berhiaskan surai baby blue ditelengkan kekanan sebelum menoleh kearah sang kakak dan tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Sei-kun selalu menjadi yang pertama?" ucapnya menirukan kalimat Seijuurou.

Melihat senyum manis sang adik, Seijuurou langsung menerjang tubuh mungil itu hingga terjerembab ke sofa.

Baiklah, mungkin senyum manisnya tak mampu menggoyahkan Tetsuya, namun yang pasti, ia bisa mempraktekan semua imajinasinya. Sekarang.

.

.

 **G** ombal.

SMU Teiko yang biasa tenang dan damai itu kini ricuh tak karuan akibat guru-guru yang seharusnya bertugas untuk mengajar harus mengadakan rapat khusus selama setengah hari. Siswa-siswa bebas berkeliaran dikoridor, bahkan tak sedikit pula yang memilih untuk singgah di kantin.

Begitu pula dengan kelas 2-4 yang dihuni oleh Tetsuya, ricuh. Banyak siswa yang bersenda gurau satu sama lain, termasuk Tetsuya yang kini dikepung oleh dua orang manusia yang menyatakan diri mereka sebagai Pejuang Cinta Akashi Tetsuya—Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki.

Dua manusia itu sibuk berceloteh sendiri, merecoki Tetsuya dengan berbagai hal, sementara empunya justru duduk manis sembari membaca novel ringan.

BRAK!

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pintu kelas yang dibuka cukup kasar. Mereka semua menahan napas kala melihat sosok yang baru saja melangkah memasuki kelas mereka—Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya dan Seijuurou memang berada dikelas yang berbeda—berkat usaha Tetsuya yang hampir 3 hari memohon kepada dewan guru untuk tidak menyatukan kelasnya dengan Seijuurou. Tidak, bukannya Tetsuya tidak suka, hanya saja ia merasa _dirugikan_ jika sekelas dengan kakaknya—seperti Seijuurou yang usil meraba-raba pahanya ketika pelajaran.

Tetsuya menatap datar kedatangan kakaknya, sementara Kise dan Momoi justru menatap tiga orang manusia—Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi—yang masih bertahan di depan pintu.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekat menuju bangku sang adik. Ia menatap tajam siswa yang duduk di bangku depannya dan langsung duduk begitu saja ketika siswa yang ketakutan itu hengkang dari tempatnya.

Sepasang azure menatap datar sosok kakaknya yang kini tengah bertopang dagu menatapnya sembari mengeluarkan senyum—yang membuat semua siswi dikelasnya menjerit tak kuasa akan pesona senyum si Akashi sulung.

"Pfft—"

Momoi menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia mengernyit heran ketika menemukan Aomine tengah jongkok didepan pintu kelas sembari memegang perut dan mulutnya sendiri. bahu pemuda itu bergetar—Momoi berani bertaruh, pemuda dim itu pasti tengah menahan tawa.

Disisi Aomine, Midorima terlihat memijat pelipisnya, sementara Murasakibara tak bereaksi aneh—pemuda kelewat tinggi itu masih sibuk dengan kudapannya.

"Psst—Momocchi, ada apa ini?" Kise berbisik pada Momoi. Jujur saja, Kise merinding melihat tingkah polah kawannya yang absurd.

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Ia malas bertanya—dan juga menebak-nebak. Lebih baik ia menonton drama dadakan didepannya saja.

"Hei Tetsuya," panggil Seijuurou.

Tetsuya hanya membalas dengan 'hm' saja. Azurenya bahkan tak perlu repot-repot menatap sang kakak yang masih setia mengumbar senyum bak pangeran.

"Ayahmu itu superhero _Thor_ ya?"

Krik.

Seisi kelas langsung hening begitu Seijuurou buka suara.

"Karena kamu mampu menggetarkan hatiku dengan palu cintamu," lanjut Seijuurou tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Tetsuya.

Krik. Krik.

Apa ini? Akashi Seijuurou menggombal?

Tetsuya? Ia langsung mendongak. Buku novel yang tadi dibacanya ditutup sempurna. _Azure_ nya menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan dahinya mengernyit dalam.

"Sei- _kun_ , kau terbentur sesuatu hingga amnesia ya? Ayah kita 'kan seorang pengusaha, bukan superhero," ucap Tetsuya tanpa mengerti sedikitpun gombalan yang dilontarkan oleh Seijuurou.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Aomine yang masih bertahan diambang pintu dan Kise langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah mendengar ucapan polos Tetsuya. Midorima dan Murasakibara pun tak luput, mereka juga tertawa—jaim. Momoi hanya mampu tertawa miris—tak tega pada Seijuurou dan gemas setengah mati dengan kepolosan Tetsuya.

Sementara Seijuurou?

Ia kini tengah menanggung malu karena usahanya untuk menggombali pujaannya tak berbuah manis.

.

.

 **H** ukuman.

Koridor SMU Teiko nampak sepi mengingat sekarang masih memasuki jam kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

GREK!

Pintu kelas 2-4 bergeser pelan, terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai baby blue keluar dari sana sembari menghela napas panjang. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Tetsuya itu langsung beranjak setelah menutup pintu kelas—diiringi dengan teriakan membahana dari Kagetora- _sensei_ **.**

Tetsuya sedang apes hari ini—sangat apes lebih tepatnya.

Sudah dua kali ia dihukum dalam sehari—ralat, sekali, karena guru sebelum Kagetora- _sensei_ mengampuni kesalahannya.

Memang apa salahnya?

Oh, Tetsuya hanya salah mengerjakan tugas. Kemarin ia tanpa sengaja salah mengambil buku paket milik Seijuurou dan mengerjakan halaman yang diberi pembatas kertas _post-it-note_ berwarna merah—dirinya dan Seijuurou memang memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu setiap ada tugas dibuku paket.

Baik, Tetsuya berusaha dewasa dengan tidak menyalahkan kakaknya yang meletakkan buku paket itu di meja belajarnya—sekali lagi, _meja belajar miliknya_. Dirinya yang salah karena dengan bodohnya tidak memeriksa nama yang tertulis pada halaman pertama buku paket. Salahnya juga karena mengerjakan tugasnya mepet dengan _deadline_.

Tetsuya ikhlas.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menuju ruang _janitor_ untuk mengambil peralatan kebersihan yang akan digunakannya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi.

Ya. Kamar mandi.

Akashi Tetsuya. 17 tahun. Dijatuhi hukuman membersihkan seluruh toilet pria SMU Teiko hanya karena salah mengerjakan tugas.

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya ikhlas.

Begitu peralatan tempur berada digenggaman tangan, pemuda itu langsung menuju toilet yang berada dilantai dua dimana seluruh ruang kelas 2 berada.

Tetsuya lega karena ia dihukum saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa malunya ia jika dihukum saat istirahat—dimana jumlah pengunjung toilet membludak.

Pemuda mungil itu dengan cekatan langsung melaksanakan tugasnya. Ember hitam yang tadi dibawanya telah diisi dengan air dan diberi sedikit cairan karbol lalu diletakkan dibawah wastafel.

Ia berjalan menuju bilik toilet. Masih bersih, jadi ia tidak harus menyikatnya. Mengepel lantainya yang agak kotor mungkin sudah cukup. Maka ia mengambil gagang pel, mencelupkan bagian bawahnya, memerasnya kuat dan mulai mengepel lantai toilet.

Meski dirinya ini terlahir keluarga bangsawan, itu tidak membuatnya buta akan hal seperti ini. Ibundanya selalu mengajarinya untuk mandiri dan serba bisa. Dan kemampuannya dalam hal bersih-bersih seperti ini semakin meningkat begitu ia mengenal Aomine saat SD.

"Tetsuya? Kau sedang apa?"

Tetsuya menoleh, ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Seijuurou tengah berdiri diambang pintu toilet dengan alis bertaut heran. Ah, karena terlalu asik mengepel tetsuya sampai tidak sadar ada orang yang masuk.

"Mengepel lantai," jawabnya singkat sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau dihukum?" tanya Seijuurou. Pemuda berjalan mendekati adiknya dan mengamati bagaimana lincahnya pemuda itu mengepel lantai—sekali lagi, berterimakasihlah pada pengalamannya saat bersama Aomine.

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Aku salah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kagetora- _sensei_."

Seijuurou hanya ber'oh' ria. Ia menyalakan keran di wastafel dan membasuh tangannya.

"Sei- _kun_ kenapa disini? Dihukum juga?"

Keran air dimatikan. Sepasang deep _ruby_ Seijuurou menatap keadaan toilet melalui kaca memanjang dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum—mesum—mendapati keadaan toilet kosong melompong, hanya ada dirinya dan adiknya.

Seijuurou melangkah menuju pintu toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam.

KLEK.

Tetsuya menoleh, perasaannya mendadak tak enak melihat Seijuurou yang tengah berjalan kearahnya sembari mengumbar senyum—mesum. Ia melangkah mundur, "Se-Sei- _kun_?"

Senyum Seijuurou semakin lebar melihat adiknya yang nampaknya sudah bisa menangkap maksudnya, "Hm? Bagaimana jika aku memberimu tambahan hukuman Tetsuya? Kujamin kau akan menyukai hukuman dariku."

Dan mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktu bersama ditoilet tanpa peduli pada suara berisik yang berasal dari pintu yang digedor oleh Aomine yang tengah dilanda sakit perut.

.

 **.**

 **T** o **b** e **C** ontinued

 **a/n:**

fict ini khusus saya dedikasikan buat kanjeng siucchi yang berulang tahun tanggal 26 Desember kemarin. Maafkan daku, ini udah telat setahun ngasihnya :")

yasudahlah, tak apa. lebih baik terlambat atau tidak sama sekali /sip.

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan—jujur, mencoba nulis setelah dilanda WB itu hampir sama susahnya dengan melupakan mantan /oi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alphabet**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **AkashixKuroko**

 **Warning:**

 **Gaje. Typo. OOC. Incest. Kumpulan beberapa drable(?)**

 **Special late birthday fict for siucchi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I** nsomnia.

Suara jarum jam menggema dalam ruangan temaram tersebut. Tak ada tanda kehidupan disana—tentu saja, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan itu adalah waktunya bagi manusia untuk tidur, termasuk Akashi bersaudara.

Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, hanya Tetsuya saja yang tengah sibuk mengarungi alam mimpi. Seijuurou yang tidur disampingnya masih sibuk menatap langit-langit kamar yang dipenuhi dengan stiker hasil karya adiknya.

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menghela napas. Lagi-lagi diserang insomnia—dan ini merupakan yang ketiga dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini. Seijuurou tak tau kenapa ia bisa insomnia begini. Mungkin ini efek dirinya yang sudah mulai lelah dengan segala urusan OSIS yang membuat waktunya habis hingga ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya.

Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Seijuurou terserang penyakit kurang asupan kasih sayang dari Tetsuya.

Seijuurou berguling menyamping hingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan sosok tetsuya yang tengah tertidur menghadapnya. Sepasang _ruby_ nya memandang lekat paras manis Tetsuya.

Seijuurou akui, Tetsuya itu sangat manis—meski pemuda itu menganut paham _kuudere_ , yang membuat Seijuurou kadang merindukan masa dimana Tetsuya kecilnya masih ekspresif.

Jemari Seijuurou bergerak menyingkirkan helai biru muda yang menutupi kelopak mata Tetsuya yang tengah terpejam. Seijuurou menyukai sepasang _azure_ yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Sepasang mata yang akan selalu menjadi favoritnya.

Jemarinya turun menuju bibir semerah _cherry_. Bibir manis yang lebih sering mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam—namun tak jarang disaat-saat tertentu bibir itu merajuk manja.

Dimatanya Tetsuya itu begitu sempurna—pantas saja ia bisa tergila-gila seperti ini. Keberadaan Tetsuya sudah seperti oksigen baginya, yang apabila tak ada disekitarnya ia bisa mati.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Ternyata tak ada ruginya ia terserang insomnia seperti ini. Jika tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa Seijuurou dihujani tatapan tajam oleh Tetsuya karena terus menerus memandanginya.

.

.

 **J** adwal.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Seijuurou yang baru saja selesai mandi mengernyit heran melihat Tetsuya tengah bercermin. Tubuh mungil itu terbalut celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipadu kaos berlengan panjang bergaris putih biru. Penampilan yang terlalu rapi untuk hari minggu.

"Aomine- _kun_ mengajakku untuk menemaninya nonton dan mentraktirku _vanilla shake_ ," jawab Tetsuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dahi Seijuurou berkedut kesal. Manusia biadab satu itu rupanya tak kapok untuk mendekati adiknya. Sepertinya berbagai upaya yang selama ini Seijuurou lakukan kurang _menggebrak_.

"Batalkan."

"Hah?" Tetsuya menoleh. Ia menatap tak mengerti kearah Seijuurou yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Batalkan janjimu dengan Daiki," ulang si sulung, matanya menatap tajam sepasang _azure_ nya yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Tetsuya menggeleng, traktiran _vanilla milkshake_ terlalu berharga untuk ditolak begitu saja. Meski Seijuurou menghalangi, ia akan terus maju. Demi _vanilla milkshake_.

"Kalau kau membatalkan janjimu dengan Daiki sekarang, aku akan membelikanmu _vanilla milkshake_ premium. Sekarang juga," ucap Seijuurou sembari menyeringai.

Dan ya—siasat Seijuurou berhasil. Adiknya itu langsung melesat mengambil ponselnya dan melakukan sesuatu disana. Seijuurou yakin pemuda mungil itu kini tengah menghubungi Aomine untuk membatalkan janjinya.

Ah, _vanilla milkshake_ memang senjata paling ampuh.

Seijuurou beranjak keluar kamar, sebelum menutup pintu, ia menoleh kearah Tetsuya yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Turunlah ke ruang tengah jika urusanmu dan Daiki sudah selesai."

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan menyamankan dirinya duduk disofa setelah menyuruh salah seorang maidnya membelikan _vanilla milkshake_ untuk adiknya tersayang.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat adiknya yang kini telah berganti pakaian dengan baju rumahan, kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih polos yang dipadu dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat susu. Pemuda itu menepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Tetsuya untuk duduk dipangkuannya—dan langsung dituruti begitu saja.

Tangan Seijuurou melingkari pinggang ramping adiknya, sementara Tetsuya bersandar pada dada Seijuurou. Pemuda mungil itu bahkan tak protes ketika Seijuurou menyandarkan dagunya pada bahunya.

Keduanya larut menonton tayangan dilayar kaca. _Maid_ yang mengantarkan minuman keramat untuk Tetsuya dan melihat posisi kedua Tuan Mudanya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Baru kali ini _maid_ itu melihat sepasang saudara yang sangat akur sampai duduk saja berpangkuan, padahal tempat lowong juga masih banyak.

"Tetsuya," suara lembut seorang wanita membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka yang semula tertuju pada layar kaca.

Akashi bersaudara itu menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sosok ibunda mereka tengah berjalan mendekat.

Wanita anggun itu terlihat terburu-buru. Ia beranjak mendekati si bungsu dan memegang tangannya. Nampaknya Nyonya Akashi tidak terganggu dengan keintiman kedua putranya—sesungguhnya wanita itu sudah biasa. Sangat terbiasa.

"Tetsuya, bisa kau temani _Okaa-sama_ keluar hari—"

"Tidak."

Dua manusia bersurai senada itu sama-sama terkejut ketika Seijuurou memotong ucapan Tetsumi—dengan nada dingin pula.

Tetsumi menatap heran putra sulungnya, "Seijuurou?"

Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya, "Hari ini jadwalku seharian penuh dengan Tetsuya. Tidak akan kuizinkan seorang pun menganggunya."

Tetsuya melongo, sementara Tetsumi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Seijuurou yang katanya dewasa itu ternyata bisa kekanakan juga jika menyangkut Tetsuya.

.

.

 **K** amar.

" _Okaa-sama, Otou-sama_ aku minta kamar sendiri!"

"Tidak, jangan dengarkan dia _Otou-sama, Okaa-sama_. Dia sedang mabuk _vanilla milkshake_."

Pasangan Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Akashi itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Keduanya lalu beralih pada anak kembar mereka yang sedang beradu tatapan tajam.

Keduanya tak tau apa yang tengah diributkan oleh anak kembar itu. Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Tetsumi masih asyik bermesraan ditemani secangkir teh di gazebo halaman belakang rumah mereka ketika Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara seperti itu.

" _Vanilla milkshake_ tidak bisa membuat orang mabuk," Tetsuya buka suara, membela belahan jiwanya yang baru saja difitnah oleh sang kakak.

Seijuurou menatap meremehkan, "Oh? Kalau kau tidak mabuk kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta pisah kamar?"

Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mendengus, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada kedua orang tuanya, " _Otou-sama_ , Tetsuya sudah besar. Tetsuya ingin punya kamar sendiri."

Masaomi meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Ia menatap si bungsu. Ah, benar juga. Putra bungsunya itu sudah cukup besar untuk tidur sendiri, "Baiklah, Tetsuya bisa—"

"Tidak. Kau akan tetap satu kamar denganku," potong Seijuurou cepat.

Tetsuya menatap tajam kakaknya, "Aku sudah lelah sekamar denganmu Sei- _kun_!"

"Hah?"

"Kau selalu memaksaku _begadang_. Aku juga butuh tidur, belum lagi seluruh badanku yang serasa remuk karenamu. Kau kasar," Tetsuya mendadak curhat.

"Aku sudah lembut. Kau saja yang terlalu lemah," Seijuurou jelas tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja, padahal seingatnya Tetsuya juga selalu menyukai kegiatan _begadang_ mereka.

"Kalau kau lembut tidak mungkin pinggangku sakit selama seminggu," si bungsu tak mau kalah.

Begadang?

Kasar?

Lembut?

Lemah?

Sakit?

 _Mereka berdua ini sebenarnya melakukan apa_?—batin Masaomi dan Tetsumi heran.

Keduanya asik berdebat sendiri, tidak mengindahkan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah terdiam. Nyonya Akashi memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening melihat si sulung dan bungsu yang biasanya selalu akur itu kini justru bertengkar sendiri.

"Suamiku, tolong jauhkan mereka sebentar dariku. Kepalaku mendadak pusing," ucap Tetsumi menyadarkan Masaomi yang masih tercengang dengan perang diantara kedua putranya.

Akashi senior itu berdehem, namun tak didengarkan. Beliau pun memutuskan untuk buka suara, "Seijuurou, Tetsuya—"

"Kau mesum, cabul, tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"Ho, tapi kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Ucapan Masaomi sama sekali tak didengarkan, dan itu merupakan penghinaan terbesar untuknya.

"Seijuurou! Tetsuya! Kembali ke kamar kalian! Dan untukmu Tetsuya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan kamar sendiri sampai sifat kekanakanmu hilang!"

.

.

 **L** ove Letter.

Kertas berwarna kuning cerah dengan harum lemon samar digenggam oleh Tetsuya. Manik azurenya membaca rangkaian kalimat yang tertulis disana. Alisnya bertaut. Tak memahami isi kertas tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya pelan.

Tetsuya menghela napas, kertas yang tadi dibacanya itu ia letakkan diatas dadanya. Tetsuya tidak senagaja menemukannya diloker sepatunya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Kise bilang, itu adalah surat cinta. Tapi Tetsuya menyangkal, mana ada yang mengiriminya surat cinta?

Tadinya Tetsuya berniat memberikan kertas itu pada Kise saja, tapi perkataan Kise yang saat menolaknya membuat perasaan Tetsuya tertohok.

" _Tetsuyacchi, masa kau tega memberikan surat cinta yang diberikan orang lain padaku? Padahal orang itu pasti sudah sangat berani dan mencurahkan perasaan tulusnya kedalam surat ini."_

Memang dasarnya Tetsuya itu baik. Ia jadi tidak tega dan membawa pulang surat itu.

"Tetsuya geser, aku ingin tidur," Seijuurou yang baru saja datang langsung mengusir adiknya yang tengah berbaring menguasai ranjang.

Pemuda mungil itu tak menjawab, ia berguling kesamping sebagai respon. Kertas kuning itu masih digenggamannnya.

Seijuurou yang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tengah dipegang oleh adiknya memicing curiga, "Kau memegang apa?"

"Ini?" Tetsuya menunjukkan kertas kuning tersebut yang dijawab dengan anggukan Seijuurou yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Surat cinta. Tapi aku tak tau maksudnya," lanjutnya polos.

Sepasang _ruby_ milik Seijuurou berkilat berbahaya, "Ho? Kau mendapat surat cinta rupanya? Kemari, biar kulihat."

Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun, Tetsuya menyerahkan surat cinta itu kepada sang kakak dan langsung dibaca oleh pemuda _crimson_ itu.

 _Your arms, your warmth, your heart_ _  
_ _I want to see it all, I beg you_ _  
_ _This moment, even the warm flower scented wind_ _  
_ _Even the sky without a single cloud_ _  
_ _Everything feels cold and I'm even scared of the clear sky_ _  
_ _If you're not here, I'm just a corpse, so how can I breathe? *)_

 _Akashi Tetsuya, I want you to be my side._

 _Would you be mine?_

Kertas malang itu langsung diremat penuh kekesalan begitu isinya selesai dibaca dan dilempar ke keranjang sampah yang berada didekat meja belajarnya.

Tetsuya hendak menyuarakan protes, namun aura gelap yang dipancarkan Seijuurou membuatnya bungkam. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Tetsuya langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan tertidur—meninggalkan Seijuurou yang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana sadisnya untuk orang yang sudah dengan lancang mengusik kesayangannya.

Keesekona harinya ketika berangkat sekolah, Tetsuya dibuat heran dengan Kise yang tiba-tiba sujud memohon ampun padanya sembari menangis pilu dengan sosok Seijuurou yang berdiri dibelakangnya—lengkap dengan aura gelapnya.

.

.

 **M** asa Lalu.

Terkadang Seijuurou merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tergila-gila dengan Tetsuya yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Seijuurou tak ingat dengan pasti kapan ia mulai terpesona oleh adiknya dan menyeret pemuda manis itu untuk masuk kedalam lubang dosa yang sama dengannya.

Dulu Seijuurou tidak begini. Ia ingat, dulu saat SMP ia sempat memiliki beberapa pacar—saking banyaknya Seijuurou tak bisa menghitungnya, jangankan menghitung, ingat bagaimana rupa mantannya saja Seijuurou tidak.

Semuanya tidak ada yang bertahan lama. Paling lama hanya sebulan.

Tidak. Seijuurou selalu menyangkal jika ia disebut _playboy_. Ia hanya berusaha mencari yang cocok dengannya.

Beda Seijuurou, beda pula dengan Tetsuya. Seingat Seijuurou, adiknya itu bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Bukan karena Tetsuya itu jelek dan tidak laku. Justru sebaliknya, orang yang mengincar Tetsuya sangatlah banyak. Namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil mendapatkan adiknya—entah itu karena Tetsuya yang kurang peka atau Seijuurou yang terlalu protektif.

Dan semua itu berubah entah sejak kapan. Seijuurou tidak tau mengapa dirinya tidak suka melihat Tetsuya terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Ia tidak suka melihat adiknya itu bahagia dengan orang. Yang boleh membuat Tetsuya tersenyum hanyalah dirinya.

Seijuurou tidak suka melihat Tetsuya disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia bahkan diam-diam menaruh dendam pada Aomine yang merupakan sahabat lengket adiknya. Aomine itu kurang ajar. Ia seenaknya merangkul Tetsuya didepan matanya. Seijuurou tidak rela.

Seijuurou ingat, dulu dirinya pernah berkelahi dengan Aomine. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar pernyataan cinta Aomine kepada Tetsuya dan ia reflek memukul pemuda dim itu. Keduanya bahkan masih tetap melanjutkan perang dingin selama 3 bulan lamanya. Jika bukan karena Tetsuya yang murka mungkin keduanya masih akan terus berperang sampai sekarang mengingat Aomine dan otak bodohnya itu terlalu bebal.

Bahkan sampai saat ini masih banyak orang yang mengincar adik manisnya. Namun, banyak pula dari mereka yang memilih untuk mundur ketika mengetahui bahwa Akashi Tetsuya telah menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

Kecuali tiga orang yang mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai Pejuang Cinta Akashi Tetsuya—Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki, dan juga Aomine Daiki. Tiga manusia yang tidak mengenal kapok meski sudah diberi siksaan pedih.

"Sei- _kun_ , bisa kau bantu aku menyelesaikan tugasku? Mereka bertiga tidak bisa diandalkan."

Seijuurou tersentak dari lamuannya. Ia menatap Tetsuya yang tengah duduk manis didepannya. Ah, ia terlalu asik bernostalgia hingga melupakan tugasnya untuk menjaga Tetsuya yang tengah mengerjakan tugas diperpustakan bersama kawannya.

Ia menyeringai ketika melihat para Pejuang Cinta Akashi Tetsuya tengah berpundung ria.

"Tentu. Kemarilah, aku akan mengajarimu, Tetsuya."

.

.

 **N** gambek.

Tetsuya yang darisananya sudah irit bicara itu kini mogok bicara—membuat Seijuurou sebagai kakak kembarnya uring-uringan sendiri. Pasalnya setiap ditanya, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Seijuurou tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Tetsuya berubah menjadi seperti ini. Perasaan kemarin pemuda itu masih seperti biasanya. Tidak sediam ini. Akashi bahkan ingat kemarin Tetsuya sangat berisik—berisik mendesah maksudnya.

"Tetsuya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou ketika keduanya kini hanya berdua di kamar.

Pemuda manis itu tak menjawab, ia justru pura-pura sibuk memainkan ponselnya—membuat Seijuurou jengkel juga.

"Kau ini PMS ya?" kali ini pertanyaan Akashi melantur—mungkin efek karena didiamkan terlalu lama.

Tetsuya mendelik tidak terima. Hei, dirinya ini laki-laki, mana bisa PMS?

"Sei- _kun_ , menyebalkan," ucapnya, azurenya menatap tajam Seijuurou yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Dasar tidak peka," imbuh Tetsuya.

Seijuurou semakin tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini sedang marah padamu," sungut Tetsuya.

"Oh," satu jawaban singkat lolos dari bibir Seijuurou, membuat sosok pemuda manis disampingnya langsung memasang wajah sangar.

"Mana ada orang yang sedang marah bilang-bilang?" lanjut Seijuurou.

Paras Tetsuya memerah malu, membuatnya terlihat beberapa kali lebih manis, ia memukul sosok kakaknya—demi menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Sei-kun menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

Seijuurou tersenyum, "Ya. ya. aku juga mencintaimu."

Ah, Akashi Tetsuya yang tengah ngambek memang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

 **O** miyage.

"Kau minta oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Seijuurou pada sosok adiknya melalui saluran telepon. Manik dwiwarnanya menyusuri pertokoan yang tengah ia lewati.

" _Vanilla milkshake_ ," jawaban diujung telepon sana membuat dahi Seijuurou berkedut kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk membeli segelas susu vanilla kocok, Tetsuya sayang."

"Siapa tau rasa _vanilla milkshake_ di Swiss itu berbeda?"

"Terserah kau sajalah," balas Seijuurou ketus—lelah meladeni adiknya.

"Sei- _kun_ cuman tanya itu 'kan? Kalau begitu kututup ya? Kise- _kun_ sudah protes karena aku tidak selesai-selesai. Ngomong-ngomong soal oleh-oleh, apapun yang Sei-kun berikan untukku bisa kupastikan aku akan menyukainya dan memakainya," ucap Tetsuya panjang lebar sebelum mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum menatap ponsel pintarnya. Ia kembali berjalan menyusuri area pertokoan yang berada di Swiss. Ya. dirinya memang sedang tidak di Jepang. Ia tidak sedang berlibur, justru sebaliknya, ia kemari karena ayahnya bilang ia membutuhkan bantuan dalam mengurus klien di luar negeri, dan terjadilah hal seperti ini, dimana ia terjebak di tumpukan tugas kantor yang berada di luar negeri.

Pemuda itu berjalan menembus keramaian area perbelanjaan, mencari sebuah benda yang kira-kira cocok untuk adiknya, Tetsuya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah toko _lingerie_. Berbagai pikiran nista langsung menari-nari dibenaknya. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sana, membeli satu stel pakaian kurang waras untuk adiknya tersayang.

Begitu Seijuurou menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, orang yang pertama menemuinya adalah Tetsuya—berhubung mereka ini sudah bersaudara, tidur sekamar pula, jadilah pemuda manis itu menjadi yang serba pertama.

"Oleh-olehku mana?" tanya Tetsuya. Ia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum—aneh, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda dari dalam ranselnya. Sebelum menyerahkan itu pada adiknya, Seijuuru menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Tetsuya.

"Sebelumnya janji dulu," jawab Seijuurou ketika Tetsuya bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba harus berjanji segala.

Dengan terpaksa Tetsuya mengangguk, ia menautkan jemari kelingkingnya dengan jari kakaknya.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah, dan akan langsung memakainya."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Seijuurou tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, silahkan dibuka."

Mendapatkan izin dari orang yang memberinya hadiah, Tetsuya pun membuka hadiahnya. Ia mengernyit heran ketika mendapati sebuah kain renda yang menjadi isinya. Ia menarik keluar renda tersebut.

Rahangnya nyaris copot begitu mengetahui bentuk sesungguhnya dari kain renda tersebut.

Sebuah _lingerie_.

Azure Tetsuya mendelik menatap kakaknya—yang saat ini justru mengumbar seringai.

"Ingat, kau sudah janji untuk tidak marah dan akan memakainya. Ayo sekarang tunggu apa lagi? Cepat pakai."

Dengan terpaksa Tetsuya memakai benda laknat tersebut. Demi apa, Tetsuya rasanya ingin mati saja. Apa yang dipakainya saat ini tidak ada bedanya dengan telanjang! Pakaian laknat ini mengekspos seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Apalagi pantatnya yang tidak tertutup apapun.

Seijuurou menyeringai, ia diam-diam memotret Tetsuya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah memerah. Sudah Seijuurou duga, benda itu cocok juga dengan adiknya.

Dan Tetsuya bersumpah saat itu juga, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah memakai pakaian laknat yang membuatnya harus rela dimakan oleh kakaknya.

.

.

 **P** erfect.

Orang-orang selalu mengelu-elukan bahwa dirinya—Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang sempurna. Ia tampan, terlahir di keluarga bangsawan, otaknya cerdas, prestasinya gemilang. Hampir tak ada cacat padanya.

Ingat, hampir. Pada kenyataannya Seijuurou sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, memiliki kekurangan. Dan kekurangannya adalah dirinya ini seorang _gay_ — _gay_ yang menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya sendiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang tau, hanya dirinya, adiknya dan juga sahabat mereka yang begitu mereka percayai.

Namun pandangan mereka pada sosok adiknya, Akashi Tetsuya begitu berbeda. Mereka menganggap adik manisnya biasa saja. Kepintarannya yang pas-pasan, dan prestrasi yang hampir nol.

Tapi dimata Seijuurou semuanya tidak begitu.

Dimatanya, hanyalah Tetsuya yang sempurna, hanya pemuda manis itu yang mampu mengisi kekurangannya. Hanya bersama dengan Tetsuya lah ia merasa sempurna.

Seijuurou akui, Tetsuya memang memiliki tingkat kepintaran yang biasa saja—tidak pintar, tidak juga bodoh. Namun dibalik semua itu, ia memiliki semangat belajar yang tinggi. Terkadang Seijuurou memergoki Tetsuya tengah begadang demi mempelajari materi yang tidak ia mengerti.

Prestasi Tetsuya juga hampir nol. Hanya pada bidang basket saja, dimana hanya dibidang itulah Seijuurou mengizinkannya untuk bergabung—sebab ia bisa mengawasi Tetsuya selama kegiatan klub.

Apa orang-orang diluar sana tidak menyadari betapa manisnya Tetsuya itu? Lihat saja sepasang azurenya yang begitu indah. Bibir ranum yang begitu manis apabila dicicipi. Pipi putih yang sangat menggoda untuk digigit.

Ah, sekali lagi, dimata Seijuurou, Tetsuya itu begitu sempurna.

Seperti kata teman-temannya, _"Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya menganggap orang yang dicintainya itu adalah orang paling sempurna di dunia."_

.

.

.

 **T** o **b** e **C** ontinued

a/n:

*) Hold me Tight - BTS (english translation)

chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan delay beberapa hari. Tapi diusahakan akan saya update dalam waktu dekat ini.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
